Because Heads Get Chopped Off All The Time
by Chocolate Randomizer
Summary: Rin is a new student at Silver Parks High School. Little did she know that she would have a psychotic lover whose head gets chopped off right before her eyes. Good luck, Rin...


**Yes, it is another one-shot by mwoi :) Yeah, it is a bit unusual...pffft, a _bit_? More like _a lot! _Anyhoo, enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"Uniform? Check. Bag? Check. Phone? Check. Epic orange headphones? Check. All set and ready for a new day." The blonde haired 15 year old, a.k.a Rin Kagaene was a new student at Silver Parks High school.

She happily hopped along, excited for her first day at her new school. She entered the tall gates, taking in the sight of the big building in front of her. School children talking to their mates, teachers talking to other teachers, parents dropping their kids off, all the tell-tale signs of a school morning.

_~BRING BRING BRING~_

"Crap, I'm going to be late..." Rin ran inside only to bump into someone.

"Oof." She heard. Rin opened her eyes and saw a tealette passed out in front of her.

"Holy crap!" Rin rushed to her side, shaking and slapping the stranger's face, hoping that she wasn't dead.

Fortunately, the girl began opening her blue eyes. Once she was fully aware of her surroundings, she scrambled out of Rin's arms. Rin could have sworn she saw a pink hue on the girl's face.

"I'm so sorry!" Rin apologised. "I didn't even see you."

"Oh, no worries." The girl said, recovering from the shocking moment. "I haven't seen you around. You're new, right?"

"Yup. Do you know where..." Rin took out her schedule from her orange bag. "M5 is?"

"Oh sure, that's where I'm heading. That means you're in my form! I'm Miku. Miku Hatsune." She took out her hand.

"I'm Rin Kagaene."

"Well, Rin, come one! Don't want to be late on your first day!" And with that, the two new friends ran to their form room.

* * *

"Students, we have a new pupil joining our form today. Rin Kagaene."

Whispers erupted from the class. Rin was standing at the front of the classroom, fiddling with her bag strap.

"Please go and sit in between Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune." Rin did as she was told.

"Hey." Miku greeted.

"Hey." Rin replied.

"I'm Len." A blonde haired student next to Rin whispered. Rin smiled back. "I'm Rin. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, Len's smile dropped, a grimace replacing it. "Be careful when you're around Miku. She is not all what she seems."

"What do you mean?"

He just shook his head and resumed talking to the blue haired boy next to him.

'Odd...'

* * *

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Pupils came out of the school building like ants. Rin was just about to walk out of the gates, but got stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Rin!" Miku ran up to her. "Want to hang out at my house today?"

'Well...mum's not gonna be home until 9 pm...might aswell...'

"Sure, why not?" Rin replied. The two began walking to Miku's house.

* * *

Miku's house wasn't big but it wasn't small either. She got her keys out and unlocked the door.

"Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable?" Miku closed the door. Rin didn't know why, but when the door closed, she began to get a bad feeling in her stomach. It was as if her mind was screaming at her to get out of here.

'But that would seem rude...'

"Hey, Rin? How do you like your ropes? Thin or extra thick?" Miku asked.

Rin spun around whilst saying, "What are you talking abou-" A big vase knocked her out.

* * *

Cold. Dark. Loneliness. Scared. Angry. Confused. These were all the things Rin was feeling at the time. She was tied to a chair. The room was dark, save for a candle whose wax was running out.

Rin opened her eyes. How long had she been out for? She tried to struggle out of the ropes. Why was she tied up? Rin then remembered the Swiss army knife that she always carries in her blazer's pocket. Just incase a paedo came out of no where and tried to rape her.

'Thank you, Mum.'

Positioning herself so that she could get the knife out easily, Rin fumbled for it in her pocket, clutching it with two fingers. She then got a firm hold of it and began cutting the ropes.

Relived, she untangled herself out of the ropes and was about to get up but got stopped by a familiar voice that betrayed her.

"Going somewhere, Rinny?" Miku came out from the shadows. She was watching Rin the entire time.

Rin gulped before replying, "What do you want, Miku?"

"I don't think you will be able to give me what I want..." A look of disappointment spread across Miku's face.

"I might...just tell me what it is!" Rin was running out of patience. She just wanted to get out of that house.

"I want you! I want to kiss you, to hold hands with you, to get down and skip foreplay!"

"W-wah? L-look, I'm sorry but..." Rin had to think of what she had to say next.

'Whatever I say has to be gentle. Any wrong move could result in something bad...'

"I'm sorry. I truly am. Maybe if I was like you, then I would, but I'm...I'm not."

"Tsk tsk, Rin. I thought you were better than that." A devious grin grew on her face. "Now I'm just going to have to end you. Such a shame. And I thought that we could have had a decent future together..." she sighed. "Well, can't have everything in life, now, can we?"

"W-what do you mean 'Going to have to end you'?"

Miku took out a knife from behind her back and took one step towads Rin. "Now now, this won't hurt a bit."

"YOU CRAZY!" Rin ran towards the back door. Thankfully it was unlocked. She ran through and ended up in the parking lot.

The sound of a car engine running came from behind Rin. She turned around to see Miku in a Ford F250.

"Holy crap..." Miku pushed the pedal and charged straight at her. Thanks to Rin's awesome reflexes, she dodged the car just in time.

Miku turned her car around and tried to run over Rin again. This time, Rin jumped on top of the car and held on to the roof.

'Heh, smart girl.' Miku smirked. She began driving her car around in circles, drifting when she could until Rin's fingers couldn't take it anymore and she fell off.

But Rin wasn't one to give up easily. She made a dash towards the alleyway. Rin had no idea where she was going.

'I have to get away from that she-devil.'

She continued running through numerous alleyways, each getting smaller than the previous, until she couldn't take it any more.

She dropped to the floor, closing her eyes and leaning her back against the wall.

'A dead end. It's a dead end. I'm going to have to retrace my steps and take another route.'

The sound of an engine revving was heard. She opened her eyes to see a Ford F250. Miku's Ford F250. It was blocking the only exit.

Miku came out of her car, the same devious grin on her face. The sharp steel knife, which was now covered in blood, was in her hand. She took slow and painful steps towards Rin whilst saying, "Well, this was a fine game off 'Hide and Seek', wasn't it?"

Miku knelt down in front of the shaking Rin. They both knew she wasn't shaking because of the cold. Miku held the knife to Rin's neck.

"Any last words?" Miku asked innocently.

"Like I said before, you crazy."

Miku giggled. "Sayonara."

Suddenly, a loud noise followed by a death–like scream echoed through what was once a quiet alleyway. Blood covered Rin's clothes. Miku's head plummeted to the floor, a horror struck face plastered on it.

Her body fell limp to the floor. Behind her was her saviour, standing as proud as he could be.

Len.

"You okay?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

"D-does it look like I'm okay?" Len gave a faint smile before admitting, "I was worried. When I overheard you agreeing to visit Miku's house, I knew this would end badly. So, I followed you. And then...stuff...happened and I saved the day with my trusty chaine saw!" He smiled.

Rin was speechless. She didn't know what to do.

"Told you to be careful." Len's eyes were full of worry.

The two of them sat there until Len took out something from his pocket and handed it to Rin, eventually breaking the silence. "Orange?"

* * *

**What have I just written...Heh, I got this idea in my sleep ^.^ I don't know how though :S That really says something about me, doesn't it? Awell, it makes a good story, no?**

**Review and favourite and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
